This new proposal seeks to establish a Bridges to the Doctoral Program between Montclair State University (MSU) and the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey - Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, Piscataway campus (GSBS-P). The goal of this proposal is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students (URM) from MSU who will be prepared to undertake the rigorous doctoral programs at UMDNJ-Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences at Piscataway and to provide a smooth transition for URM students from MSU into the doctoral program with advanced standing. The large undergraduate URM pool at MSU will provide a base of prospective students to be recruited into this program. In fall 2001, of the 560 undergraduate majors in the Biology and Molecular Biology Department of MSU, 45% are URM. Forty-two percent of B.S. degrees were awarded to URM students in AY 2001. GSBS-P has a well-established tradition of commitment to minority education and mentoring URM students. Their record demonstrates that many URM students have completed their doctoral degrees. The geographic proximity of MSU and GSBS-P will allow for establishment of close cooperation between the two campuses so that students and faculty at both institutions can increase their cooperation. These students will follow a three-year program that includes one year of coursework and research at MSU followed by two years of coursework and research at GSBS-P. At GSBS-P they will follow a flexible curriculum so that they will be able to successfully complete the core curriculum in two years rather than the usual single year. Following successful completion of the three-year program, they will be awarded an M.S. degree from MSU and enter the doctoral program with advanced standing.